Harry Potter and the Legendary Keyblade
by DragonGolem
Summary: A foray into the wide world of Harry Potter with what I hope is a sort of original idea. Instead of Harry growing up on Earth, he is raised as the son of Sora of Kairi of the Destiny Islands. Obviously AU. Takes place after the events of KH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. If I did there would be no way that I would be writing fanfiction.

Author's Note: No I have not died. I don't know if that is a cause for rejoicing or not, but here I am. Be nice to the person with a new fanfiction offering. For those of you who have read my stories before let me assure you that I am planning on continuing the others. This is simply to kill my writer's block, which like a many headed serpent, refuses to stay dead. This takes place several years after the events of Kingdom Hearts. Yes, it is another 'Harry raised by so-and-so' fic. I just hope that it amuses all of you.

Harry Potter and the Legendary Keyblade

Chapter 1: A Wrinkle in the Tapestry

The events of that horrible night would be forever etched into the minds of the Wizarding world. The story of what transpired was well known to all and was an unchangeable fact. That is, until tonight. The Dark Lord Voldemort had done as he had done so often in the past. Inflicting grief and misery upon the innocents. He dueled James Potter to allow the man to believe that perhaps he would actually save his family before unleashing the Killing Curse and sending his dreams to ruin. He slew Lily Potter as easily as he had done on countless occasions to others. The routine had grown rather boring to him. What kept this excursion so fresh and new was that tonight he would end the hopes of the Wizarding world. The prophecy would not be fullfilled. He would kill the boy that stood in the way of his plans. A mere babe was all they had to fight him with. The horrible snakeman actually took a few moments to laugh at the idiocy of it all.

"Do not blame me, child, but place that blame at the feet of Fate." He hissed softly as he pointed his wand at the young child. The child stared back unflinching and unafraid but that could simply be because he didn't know the danger he was in. He spoke the words to that frightful curse and unleashed it into the forehead of his chosen victim only for Fate to laugh at him. Instead of it killing the innocent, the beam of green light rebounded from the tiny head and into Voldemort's own body. He didn't even have a moment to wonder what had happened before he was disintegrated to dust and cast out. Harry Potter didn't even have a chance to cry as the force that had protected him from the curse was still at work.

A sphere of white energy had enveloped him. The feeling of love inherent in the magic soothed the troubled child and radiated peace. Lily had given her last to shield her child. When Voldemort taunted Fate, however, he earned Her ire. The Dark Lord would not be gone forever. This child was the only one that the man-who-is-not-a-man fears. A distortion begins to form in space and time as the white sphere levitates out of the crib and into the air. With a soft 'pop' the bubble vanishes just moments before anyone can rush in to try and save the survivors.

The tragedy was compounded when no one could find signs of the child. It was a horrible thing that the parents were dead but to not even find a body for their child spoke volumes. Sirius Black, in horrible despair, immediately went after Peter Pettigrew to exact terrible vengeance on the man who had been Secret Keeper. Upon locating the deceitful rat he didn't even give the man a chance to explain and beat him into unconsciousness with his bare hands. The Dark Mark upon his arm gave mute testimony to what the man truly was. He would be going away to Azkaban for quite a long time if the Head of the DMLE had anything to say about it.

Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, was beside himself with grief. The plans he had made were now rendered moot. He had planned to save the family and help the lad grow into the one who would ultimately defeat Lord Voldemort. Oh, he did that alright, but they had lost too much to make that happen. The other family he had been protecting, the Longbottoms, was hopelessly broken as well. At the same time the assault on Godric's Hollow was taking place an attack was happening at Longbottom Manor. Both parents had been tortured into insanity and rendered comatose at St. Mungo's. At least their son was alive and whole. He looked at his candy dish filled with lemon drops before saying to hell with it and made a call to an old friend. Ol' Jack was a comfort when he wanted to forget as he so dearly wanted to now.

The question still remained, however. What had happened to Harry Potter?

-Elsewhere-

The sky was the most gorgeous blue ever seen and the sun shining in the heavens was bright and warm. Below this marvelous sky was an equally marvelous chain of islands. Beautiful beaches and lovely little towns dotted the islands in this chain. It was as if the gods themselves had smiled upon this land. On one island in particular, however, seemed to a desperate battle. The combatants were locked against one another with clashing blades and a speed that was unmatched by all save the greatest warriors in existence. Upon closer inspection one would note that they did not seem to be battling each other out of anger. The smiles were clear indicators that this was not a mortal struggle where life and death hung in the balance.

"You're getting slow, Sora!" The young man with spikey silver hair down his back said, green eyes flashing a challenge. He had slid to a stop with his unique weapon held at the ready. The weapon was shaped like a purplish black bat wing with a tiny angel wing sprouting from the tip. He held it arched over his head with his left hand held out before him. He wore a yellow and black vest with white trim and black baggy pants. His shoes were rugged and durable black leather. When not in a fighter's crouch, he stood at five-ten. The playfullness in his eyes took the sting out of his words.

"Then why did ya have to take a break already, Riku?" His companion threw back at him. He held his equally strange weapon in both hands like a two-handed sword with the blade held at guard and feet spaced apart. He had spikey brown hair that remained that way despite attempts to flatten it and never required work. His blue eyes were just as full of life and light as his friend's. The outfit he was wearing was almost a mirror image of his companion's with the vest patterned in red and black. The weapon he wielded looked like a giant key. It was a strange beautiful weapon done in black metal with sharp teeth and had a gothic feel.

Despite the heat of the day they were both barely sweating. Their breathing was still even. At some unseen signal the one named Riku exploded in darkness. When the cloud of dark energy settled he was standing in a form fitting black, blue, and red bodysuit that looked almost organic with a black heart on the chest. His eyes glimmering with awakened power. His partner grinned as he held the key up in both hands, lights swirling around him, red and silver shimmers, before actually 'pulling' the weapon into two. In one hand was the original key while the other was almost a fairytale construction. It had a peacefully glowing star and was done in delicate silver. His outfit had changed to a pure red with black highlights.

"Go!" They both yelled at the same moment before warping the air as they rushed once more into the breach. A short distance away a young woman watched them. Her auburn hair was long and went to about midback. She was currently wearing a white teeshirt and a deep pink skirt that went to midcalf. Her footwear consisted of sandals. Kair smiled fondly at her 'boys' as they continued to try and determine who the best was. They would never stop. Always pushing one another to be the strongest, the best, the fastest that they could be. As Keyblade Masters they had to. She was a Keyblade Master as well but did not take her training as seriously as they did. She was more the White Magic user than combatant. A glimmering light appeared above the island. Her eyes immediately locked onto it. She blinked and activated 'Scan' to see what the white sphere could be.

"A...child...?" She gasped as she realized that the child's sphere was drifting over the ocean. Without warning, she suddenly launched herself across the sands with speeds that actually stopped Sora and Riku. The two young men watched her in amazement as she hit speeds that had them in awe.

"What brought that on?" Sora asked as he followed his girlfriend's running form with his eyes. Riku shook his head stupidly as he tried to figure it out himself. His eyes looked to where he noticed she was staring and gaped.

"That's a baby in there!" He shouted drawing his pal's attention. Before either of them could move, however, Kairi had reached escape velocity and leaped. The leap was the most intense one she had ever done before. Far exceeding her old attempts. As Sora reflected, far exceeded his best attempts, he noticed with relief that she had caught the child in her arms. The problem was how was she going to get back down? Just as he questioned this white wings exploded from her back allowing her to lightly glide back to the beach. Kairi landed in a light crouch with the child clutched securely to her chest. Her eyes were glowing a faint white as she breathed in slowly before releasing it in a long stream.

"Kairi!" The two shouted simultaneously as they rushed towards her. The young woman slowly came back to herself before looking down upon the child that had so mysteriously arrived. Vibrant green eyes stared back into blue eliciting a smile from both toddler and woman. He was unharmed from what she could tell as she slowly straightened up, almost gasping from the intense cramp that suddenly had her back on one knee.

"Don't try a jump like that without a warm-up I guess." She commented jokingly as her boyfriend and their best friend reached her. Sora immediately set to rubbing her calves and easing the strain. Riku peered over Kairi's shoulder as Sora had begun doing. The little boy smiled brightly at them as well. All three were struck by the feeling of warmth and love attached to this boy. There was a sense of great strength of purpose as well. All present were familiar with Fate.

"Who's the kid?" Riku asked as he continued to stare at this child that had so recently appeared in their lives. Kairi checked him over. At first she saw nothing, but upon checking his collar, in gold script was written 'Harry'. It didn't look as if it was part of the original clothing. Considering how arrivals occured here it was a lucky thing that he hadn't been brought to them by ocean in a basket.

"The name on the collar says 'Harry'. I wonder where he came from?" The brunette mused as she slowly stood up once more, cuddling the child closer to her. In response, Harry grasped the front of her shirt before burying his face in her chest. Sora reached around to gently ruffle the child's hair.

"He's a cute lil' guy." The island boy said with a grin. Harry giggled a bit at the contact garnering smiles from all around.

"But what are we going to do with him?" Riku asked. If it involved his friends then he was involved automatically, no question.

"We'll take him home." Kairi said with a shrug as she set off down the beach towards the boat dock. Sora and Riku hurried to keep up. Both casting her questioning looks. "What? He doesn't have anyone else and...would anyone else be able to help him like we could?" She asked them. The two friends thought about it. If what they sensed had been true, and too much had happened for them to doubt their instincts, the kid had a destiny ahead of him. A great destiny.

"If three Keyblade Masters can't help one kid out then we should just hang 'em up and take up knitting." Sora said with a big smile.

"One for all and all for one, right?" Riku asked with a big smile of his own. Kairi laughed and little Harry giggled.

"One for all and all for one." She nodded her head before impulsively kissing the two boys on the cheek. "And one for you too." She said with a bright smile before planting a kiss on the toddler's little head. The future was still uncertain but the present was bright and sunny. Fate could be strange sometimes as the three heroes realized that they had signed on for a far greater mission then they ever had before.

From the very day he arrived young Harry had been a constant joy for the trio. He was a good-natured baby as anyone who met him could attest to. This being the Destiny Islands they were used to people showing up under mysterious circumstances. It didn't take long for the residents to simply say that the child was Sora and Kairi's. The formal adoption took place on the day the two young lovers were wed. Sora and Kairi spoke their vows before their friends and family. Under pain of death Sora had been crammed into a formal tuxedo. Riku laughingly told him he looked like a caveman wearing clothes for the first time. Kairi was beautiful in the tasteful wedding dress she wore. The gossamer fine wedding veil was held in place by a coronet of silver with the dress being made of a fine silk.

Invited to this gathering had been their old comrades. Leon was as stern and tactiturn as ever with his longtime girlfriend, and ninja extraodinaire, Yuffie. The brown haired man had mellowed somewhat in the years following their adventures much to everyone's relief. He was more prone to joke then he was before which was attributed to him finally acknowledging how he felt for the kunoichi. Yuffie was as enthusiastic as ever when she found out about the wedding. Convincing her not to help would have been impossible. Cloud had arrived with Aerith and Tifa. That triangle was not resolving itself anytime soon much to everyone's annoyance. However they didn't seem to mind it. The two women playfully bickering over who was Cloud's favorite while the blonde wonder secretly pondered just running away from it all.

The King and Queen made a spectacular pair as they arrived to assist in the festivities. Neither having aged a day since their story began. However, there was a new addition, a blanket wrapped bundle being kept close to the Queen's heart as they approached. A tiny head with large ears stared up sleepily at the people around him before yawning hugely and burping, telling the world just what he thought of it. Prince Marvin was as big a hit as Harry. The two being placed in the same playpen whereupon later they would be seen tumbling and tussling like old friends. Kairi wondered if somehow Harry had inherited Sora's enthusiasm or Riku's competitive streak.

Cid Highwind brought the great wizard Merlin in his Gummy Ship. The aged mage complaining to any who would listen that those darned rockets were too dangerous by half. The Gummy Ship mechanic just rolled his eyes at his old friend's antics but didn't try to correct him. Acknowledging his griping only made it worse. The last arrivals were Donald and Goofy. The old friends were clearly thrilled to be there as they demonstrated with big hugs and many tears, Donald would deny this strenuously,since it had been a long time since they had seen them. It was hard getting everyone together like this for such a celebration. Huey, Dewey, and Luey made their own way with a gang of moogles. All of their old companions had managed to make it causing this to be the wedding of the year in the minds of the people.

Sora and Kairi still had one last duty before they concluded the festivities as they stood before Yen Sid holding Harry between them. King Mickey stood on Kairi's left with Riku standing on Sora's right. The court wizard that had taught the king placed his benediction on the proceedings with the three fairy godmothers placing their blessings upon him. Happiness, a long life, and blue skies ahead. Kairi held young Harry while the Queen held Marvin as Sora, Riku, and the King surrounded the pair with Keyblades upraised and joined together. A trick of the light caused a brief flash of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua holding their Keyblades while standing beside the original three but it ended before any but the children realized it had happened.

Appearing around their necks was a chain, silver for Harry and gold for Marvin, and placed upon them were identical keys resembling the Kingdom Keys. The cycle was beginning again.

-ten years later-

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Come on lazybones!" A voice came up from downstairs. The sleeping mound on the bed could barely be classified as human. Oh it possessed the required number of limbs and was capable of independant thought, but never in the morning. This particular morning was no exception. Slowly, from the depths, it stirred. A hand reached out, questing for something, before bumping into the bedside table. A little bit of scrabbling and searching later found his hand locking onto his glasses. The hand retreated back to the covers with it's prize before slowly wriggling about to place them on his face and sit up. His messy black hair was spikey in a style reminiscent of his father. His sleepy green eyes caused others to comment that he resembled his Uncle. The boy let out a discontented grunt as he slowly pushed the covers back and swung his legs around to the floor. The glasses upon his face were done like aviator goggles like his 'Uncle Cid'. Highly damage resistant which was good considering some of the activities he got into.

His room was that of any other kid's. His comforter was checkered in reds and greens. The toychest in the corner was stocked to the brim with toys of all kinds. His chest of drawers had all manner of outfits as well as shoes for many occassions. His mother insisted he have the best clothes and toys. Was he spoiled? He never thought of things like that. He had a good life. A loving family, a huge extended family, and the warmth that came from all that. Maybe he was spoiled but even a child knows that kids deserve that. His mother's voice came from downstairs again causing him to groan.

"I'm comin' mom!" He called out as he kicked out of bed to get ready for the day. From downstairs, Kairi smiled fondly as her son blazed through his morning routine. He was so much like his father. Cheerful, optimistic, and a strong sense of justice. Due to his uncle, however, he wasn't quite as gullible. There came a banging at the door causing the Keyblade Mistress to suddenly clasp her chest in alarm.

"Oh for heaven's sakes..." She went to the door and opened it to reveal...a moogle. Kairi stared at the moogle on her doorstep that looked like a purple and black bumblebee. He was tiny, moogles are, but he also was carrying a hefty mail satchel.

"Ku-po...? Is this the residence of a...Harry...Potter?" He asked as he fished the letter out of his bag. The woman blinked a few times as she sorted that out.

"Harry Potter?" She querried. "May I see that?" She asked. The moogle nodded as he handed the letter to her. It read:

Harry Potter 123 Alphabet Lane Destiny Islands

"Oh my..." She stared in wide-eyed fascination at the letter. The way that 'Harry' was written was like the elaborate script on the back of Harry's collar when they found him. She politely thanked the moogle for delivering it so promptly, almost on autopilot, as she slowly shut the door. The moogle said cheerfully that he was glad Mognet could be at their service. She stared for several long moments at the letter as the feeling of destiny almost overcame her. Her eyes flashed white for several moments. So distracted was she that she almost fell over when her son barreled into her for his morning hug.

"Mornin' mom!" He caroled out cheerfully. He stood there in his favorite outfit. Considering it was a perfect reproduction of his father's Drive Clothes of course he liked it. The only difference was that it was done in red and greens. Mother, father, and uncle had rolled their eyes at his Christmas fixation that not even a trip to Halloween Town or Christmas Town could cure. Jack Skellington could take the fun out of Christmas with his obsession.

"Good morning...Harry..." She waved distractedly at the table. Harry shrugged as he sat down.

"Why are you so spacey mom?" He asked her as he dug into his breakfast. A plate of sausage, an omelette, four pieces of toast, pop tarts, bananas, oranges, cereal, juice, and milk. His metabolism would be considered insane if one didn't take into consideration he was constantly training with his dad. Sora, Riku, and even Leon or Cloud when they showed up, would take the time daily to hammer into him lessons on swordplay. Being schooled in magic by Merlin and science by Gyro Gearloose gave him further education. Drake Mallard was always fun for teaching him the art of criminal investigation. Yuffie was teaching him in how to be a shinobi. Given all the schooling he had it was no wonder he needed so much energy. His best friend in the world, Marvin, was around alot as well. They shared the same classes and the same woes of children their age.

"Harry...a letter arrived today for you." Kiri said without preamble as she sat the letter down before him. He looked at it curiously before tearing it open. "It says...'This is your official acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' More school?" He groaned a bit as he read it. It told him he that he was in the school's registration since before his birth.

"Look closer at it, Harry. Feel it." She did not comment on the fact that he didn't comment on seeing the 'Potter'. Harry looked askance at her before looking at the letter once more. A slow, even breath, and he opened himself up to the impressions held in the letter. A flood of emotion came pouring into him as he rode the tide. Never fight the ride just let it flow. He felt a sense of relief, joy, elation, excitement. He could actually see a woman, looking to be in her early forties if that, staring in shock at a book upon her desk before frantically scribbling something out. He saw the same woman cheerfully writing on a thick parchment before folding it up and placing it on an owl's leg. The same owl then deposited in a Mognet drop box. He then saw Artemicion pass the letter off once more to one of his children before it ultimately ended up here in his hand. When he came back to himself he was gasping for air and the sweat poured off his face. A glass of cool water was placed by his hand which he greedily drank.

"Whoa...forgot what a headrush that was..." He said as he calmed his heartbeat. That was quite a talent he possessed, Kairi mused, to be able to read so much from an object. She possessed similar gifts which she had sought to teach him. All the Keyblade Masters could do the same sort of thing but the scope was limited to herself and Harry.

"You know what this is don't you?" His mother spoke in a warm tone as she set her hand upon his shoulder. They had discussed Destiny with Harry before. He was now staring at the letter in his hand with a sort of sick fascination.

"My destiny...isn't it?" He asked sadly.

"Oh honey...we'll still be here. As long as you remember...our hearts are always connected." She said as she placed her hand on his heart and his hand on her heart.

"Dad is gonna freak." No truer words were ever spoken.

-Later-

Sora stood looking out over the waves. Shock was settling in for a long stay inside him as he thought about what had been told to him. His wife of ten years just got finished telling him that Harry's Destiny arrived. He shook his head in mute denial but he knew that this day had to come. That was why they spent so much time training him, right? Why he was brought up with all the love and happiness a child could want. He needed those things for when the dark times came. The Keyblade Master did not doubt the course they were on but he sure as hell wasn't paid to like it. Even if there was pay for liking it there would be no way it was enough. He shook his head once again. No good. No matter how much he thought about it there was no way that he could be happy about his son leaving.

"It sucks." Riku said as he approached the brooding young man.

"No kidding." Sora said as he stood with his hands buried in his pockets.

"No matter what preparations we made, no matter how much we told ourselves it would be okay, it still hurts now that it's here." His silver haired friend commented. They stood together silently watching the sea. Each lost in thoughts of the future.

"It's a boarding school according to Chip and Dale." Their intelligence gatherers had worked overtime to find this out. Then again who paid attention to two chipmunks?

"Really?"

"Yep. Magic school. In a world that doesn't believe in magic there is a small colony of wizards and witches. Trillions of people on the planet with barely a fraction of that as magicals." Sora stated. The idea of a world with that many people stunned Riku into silence but Sora wasn't finished.

"Apparently, ten years ago the greatest Dark Lord in a century, was killed one night under mysterious circumstances. The people believed that their savior was a young child named Harry Potter." He looked askance at his friend. The green eyed man nodded to him to continue.

"Sadly he disappeared in the event leading people to believe he had been spirited away or destroyed saving them. The state of their world is terrible. Purebloods, wizards that can trace their lineage back several generations, harbor a great fear and hatred of 'muggles'. Nonmagicals. Halfbloods are even more disliked." They both shuddered at that thought. That kind of unreasoning hatred breeds Heartless. Heartless breed Nobodies. Not a pleasant thought.

"We're sending him in as a wolf among sheep you know." Riku commented wryly. Sora blinked at him in confusion.

"Whaddya mean?"

"If they mistake him for a simple 'halfbreed' he'll feed them the Keyblade." The young man commented with finality. Somehow, that made his father feel better.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: Next chapter will show him going to Diagon Alley for the first time. The next chapters will be better fleshed out but I wanted to get this idea out before it left me. Please come back again! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I?

Author's Notes: It's almost New Year's and I haven't written anything in all that time. That's a rather depressing thought. I didn't realize it had been so long but life has been running me ragged. Not as much time to read fanfiction let alone write it but I promise this story will continue.

Harry Potter and the Legendary Keyblade

Chapter 2: British Invasion

The island was so beautiful it was almost heartbreaking. The blue of the ocean was deep and vibrant as it blended slowly into the sky at the horizon line. The clouds that passed overhead were gentle and fluffy as the chugged along silently overhead. The sights of the gorgeous beach, the sea, the sky, and the clouds was completely lost on the young boy that sat atop the old wooden shed. There were signs everywhere of where his parents and his uncle used to play. Green eyes almost greedily devouring the scenery as he burned it into memory. He had little more than a week before he was expected to leave.

"It's not fair..." the boy, Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of You-Know-Who, son of two Keyblade Masters, nephew to a third, and godson to a fourth, and in serious need of dropping some titles, sighed heavily. He was turning eleven soon, and even though he knew about Destiny, it still irked him. His parents understood that which is why they told him to take the time he has left to just take in the sights of his home before they left. The sound of running feet broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey Harry!" A young girl with blonde hair called out to him as she came dashing up. Her hair was lightly spiked up with several strands hanging lightly over her forehead with a long braid down her back. Eyes the color of the sea gazed at him cheerfully as she flashed him a brilliant smile. Her outfit consisted of a blue denim dress with brass buttons down the front and left open at about mid thigh for ease of movement. Over that was a denim jacket with sleeves that ended just above her elbows. She wore black leather fingerless gloves on her hands and sturdy looking ankle height shoes. What really drew people's attention was the miniature Buster Sword that rested on her back. How a girl that barely came up to Harry's (admittedly short) height could wear something like that wasn't something he worried about considering who her father was.

Miranda Strife was the only child of Cloud and Aerith Strife. She came from a rather unique household. Cloud just never made a decision about whether he wanted Aerith or Tifa which resulted in quite an upset when the two ladies, tired of the deadlock, simply married the idiot. The logic of it just seemed to escape their friends but it seemed to be working. Miranda was a prime example of that. She had her mother's temperment but her father's gift with oversized weaponry, much to the amusement of friends and family. The ever cheerful girl flashed Harry a peace sign when she noticed that she had his attention.

"Hey Miranda..." The boy replied with a faint smile. She was part of the Crew along with Marvin. The three of them jokingly called themselves "The Three Musketeers" after listening to the stories of the Keyblade Masters even though Miranda didn't wield a Keyblade. With a light kip he threw himself off of the shack and landed easily on his feet. He looked about curiously before looking back to his friend.

"Where's Marvin? Did he come with you?" Harry asked. Miranda shook her head.

"Sorry, Harry, but he had to go back to the castle." The two children stared at their feet for a long moment lost in thought. The blonde, who was incapable of staying quiet for long, looked at her Keyblade wielding friend with a look of challenge.

"Hey...score's still thirty to thirty-four. I can't let you stay that far ahead of me forever!" She called out with a faintly manic smile as she whipped her sword from back with a practiced ease and stood at the ready with her legs spaced apart, right foot pointing forward with her left pointing to the left, sword held in both hands with the blade pointing towards the brunette.

"Are you sure...? Fine then. Winner buys the ice cream!" He responds to her challenge by summoning his Keyblade to his hand. The weapon was simply a giant key with a silver shaft for the "blade" and the gold loop guard with a black handle. He was still too young for Keychains. He stood in almost a mirror of her stance. The two children gazed across the space between them for several long moments. A faint glittering light decended over them, coating them in a special light that prevented serious injury. Parents made sure their children had the charm that allowed it otherwise letting them on an island by themselves would just be moronic.

"GO!" The both roared as the suddenly shot forward with amazing speed, sand spraying out in all directions from the force of their charge, clashing blades heavily. Harry had the edge in speed but Miranda had the edge in strength as she proved by suddenly throwing her shoulder behind the swing and sending opponent rolling away. She went to go for the follow up ground strike but he simply rolled out of the way. His dad always telling him that Dodge Roll was a lifesaver against Cloud. He grinned at her brief look of annoyance. Like father like daughter. The brown-haired boy suddenly vaulted forward as she got her blade back in position, almost too slow, before the Keyblade whistled through the air to strike her in the side. The force of the sudden block vibrating his fingers but knocking her slightly off balance.

They stared at one another once again. Cat green eyes met deep blue as each waited for the minute signal that would start the clash once more. A faint tightening around Miranda's eyes was all the warning that Harry had before her sword came whirling in from the left brutally to the right in a horizontal arc, the faster fighter performed a back bend that would make limbo masters weep in envy before launching himself like a coiled serpent at the blonde. The lightning fast move caught her off guard as she was driven ruthlessly to the sand, Keyblade poised over her throat.

"Yield?" Harry asked cheerfully but his only response was for Miranda to leer evilly at him. His brain suddenly screamed at him to get away as suddenly she threw herself back onto her hands, despite Harry's weight pinning her down, flinging him off of her as she vaulted back to her feet. The brown haired boy found himself flying through the air, not quite agile enough to correct his flight like his dad could, but he didn't hit the ground. A massive ki spike let him know that Miranda was going to be the first to unleash her Limit.

"Hurricane Swing!" She roared as she threw her sword at him with both hands. The massive piece of steel sailed threw the air with a spinning movement that generated a massive pressure wave. Harry groaned as he saw the attack coming, he was buying the ice cream today, as half the island knew when the boom occured sending up a massive geyser of sand. The green eyed child was glad for the damage barrier even if the impact still hurt it could have been a lot worse. He painfully drew himself up onto his hands and knees before flopping into a rough crosslegged sitting position.

"Oh man..." He groaned as he looked over at Miranda. The blonde was down on the ground with her legs splayed loosely beneath her and moaning softly. She looked over at her friend with a sheepish smile.

"Don't tell mom, please?" She begged. She had gotten carried away and let loose a Limit. Since the girl had two mom's it was hard to figure out which one she meant but statements like that gave it away. Tifa was the only one who would be actually upset over that. Harry laughed before nodding causing his friend to look even more relieved. She was already on her feet and walking towards him, hand held out to help the sore lad stand. A soft smile on her face as she looked him over.

"You know what...my treat."

-later at the Paopu Tree-

The sun was setting as the two friends sat side by side on the trunk of the old tree. Just staring out over the ocean as it shed it's fading light out over the water. The ice cream was long gone as were the drinks and the lunch they had bought from the burger stand. Neither one of them had really felt like doing much after their sparring session. The children knew that their time in the sun together was coming to a close and it would never really be like this again. The edge of night was creeping in as the rays of light slowly faded.

Harry was never good with depressing things. There had been so much light and warmth in his life that the cold was almost stifling. A warm hand rested on his, startling him slightly at the sudden contact, before turning his gaze to the girl sitting next to him. The warm smile on her face for a moment robbed him of thought.

"Harry..." Miranda said with a slowly widening smile. "What does your mom always tell you?"

"Uhm...always eat your vegetables...and Uncle Riku is a shameless mooch...?" He looked perplexed by her strangely serious mood.

"No, silly. Our hearts are always connected." It was something that had been adopted by everyone they knew. A single truth that brought comfort no matter how lonely or sad they felt. Harry felt a tear forming, pushing his goggles up on his head, he unashamedly wiped it away. The feel of warm arms wrapping around his shoulders soothed him as he got himself under control. Boys don't cry, at least not in front of other boys, at least according to his uncle.

"Thanks...I guess...our summer days are coming to an end..." He murmured softly as he gazed off at the sky with Miranda beside him.

-Back Home-

If Harry thought he was miserable about the situation then he should have seen his dad. He was getting over it but it was still annoying to him. He had sworn that if he ever had kids they would never have to do the things they had, but here it was. The cold hard truth had been that he couldn't stop Destiny. Maybe put it off, run from it, but you could never stop it. He was currently slouched on the coach with his arms folded, even after all this time the kid that he was still remained. Being a father had mellowed him out but he would never be called a rational adult. He was still somewhat naive, and even he knew, clueless. He chuckled softly as he thought about it.

"Are you okay?" A light voice asked from the doorway to the kitchen. Their home was a simple two story with an attic, a basement, and a wraparound porch. It was a cozy place that the young couple had picked out with rooms for Harry, Sora and Kairi, and Riku as well as any guests who stopped by. Sora reflected on the changes as he looked to the door at his wife of ten years. Kairi, out of all of them, seemed the least changed. Sora matured, Riku regained his inner child, but Kairi remained in almost a stasis, a perfection. Like she was already everything that she ever needed to be.

"Earth to Sora." Kairi teased lightly as she sat next to him on the couch, snuggling up beside him. He smiled slightly before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Just thinking..." He said before sniffing slightly. "Hmmm...I could set off the smoke detectors at this rate..." The blue eyed man said with a grin. His wife punched him softly in the shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"So, what now? When Riku's not here you make fun of yourself?" She asks with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it." His wife gave him a sceptical look.

"Is this where you deflect the problem with humor?" Kairi was used to this by now. Whenever Sora was troubled he would attempt to laugh it off. If he tried it with Riku he would get his head beaten in. With Kairi, he knew that the repercussions were far more severe. She let her lower lip tremble just slightly as her eyes moistened just so. "I get it...you just don't want to talk to me..." She said with a soft sigh. Her gaze rested on him just slightly as she said that. Sora looked stricken with remorse. 'Game, set, and match' Kairi thought without even a hint of sympathy for the guilt trip she sent him on.

"No, no, no..." He waved his hands excitedly. "It's just...Harry's leaving soon and it feels like...it feels like he just got here. I'm worried. He's going to a place that is worse then anything we had to deal with when we were his age." Sora confessed as he held his wife close. Kairi nodded from where she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know. It's so hard knowing that we're sending off on a mission where it will only be him. He'll make friends though. He's got your charisma and Riku's cleverness." She said with a bright smile.

"And your big heart." He replied, nuzzling her hair softly making her giggle softly.

"I meant to ask...where is Riku?" Kairi asked Sora. The brown haired boy looked briefly perplexed before his expression cleared.

"Oh yeah! He said that he was going to try and get Harry some help." Sora said. The young woman looked to her husband in puzzlement. "He didn't tell me how he just said that he was going to 'call in a few favors'. Whatever that means." It was no secret that Riku had contacts that his friends didn't. He was the Dawn. Darkness and light. So sometimes his contacts were the kind of people that Sora didn't meet on his missions. Kairi nodded her head in understanding.

"If anyone could do it then he could." The blue eyed girl said with a faint smile. It was anyone's guess so how he would do such a thing. How could he do what Kairi and Sora had wracked their brains over?

-Knockturn Alley-

One of the seediest parts of the wizarding world was located immediately off of the cleanest. The dychotomy of it caused the silver haired man's lips to quirk in a faint smirk. He was dressed in a long black coat with silver tassles that dangled from the neck for tightening the black hood that was currently settled over his head. The man moved without fear through the street as if he owned everything that he surveyed. It wasn't arrogance it was just the knowledge that there wasn't a single person here capable of harming him. However, Knockturn Alley was not his destination, he was expected at the Leaky Cauldron to meet the only person that could help him. The reason he was here and not there was that dark portals tend to make light wizards reach for their wands.

His attention was caught by a blonde haired man striding with arrogance, self assured by his own power in his own superiority, out of a shop that reeked of malevolent energies. The blonde had his hair slicked back against his skull while the color was almost pale. Riku's lips curled upwards in a feral grimace that could not even be considered a smile. People like him had felt justice at the tip of his Keyblade more times then he could count but this was nephew's Destiny. He shook his head with faint annoyance. Striding away quickly, the man wasn't watching where he was going, causing him to nearly collide with the powerful young man. The blonde stopped to regard him with cold disdain.

"Watch where you are going, oaf." The man spoke with a haughtiness that made Maleficent sound like Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm.

"My apologies." The black garbed man spoke softly before simply walking around the sudden impediment leaving the annoying noble fuming in annoyance. The sudden draw of a wand and the feeling of a hex speeding for his back causing the young man to suddenly spin, striking the curse with his black and white Keyblade, sending the spell flying back at his assailant with enough force to hurl him from his feet. Without even looking back, Riku continued on his way out of Knockturn Alley.

"Pray that you never meet me again." Riku told him in a tone as cold as death itself leaving the people walking by shivering as if a Dementor had passed through. When he made his way out he was relieved. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter here and the general tone was much friendlier as he passed happy families with happy children. The difference was striking. This was what he prefered. Being around his family had spoiled him. Sora, Kairi, and Harry had been his salvation and his refuge. The smile that made it's way onto his face was warm and kind. Some of the shops interested him. Flourish and Blotts, Zonko's Joke Shop, Eeyop's Owl Emporium, Olivander's Wands, and the atmosphere just made him want to wander aimlessly like a tourist. Gringott's Bank was an impressive edifice that radiated with magic from all the wards that were placed on it.

The Leaky Cauldron by comparison was crowded and cramped as there seemed to be just about the same amount of people inside as there were in Diagon Alley. He briefly felt stifled but the sensation passed as he nodded politely at the bartender. The old man looked faintly surprised before returning the nod.

"Can I get you something, sir?" the old man asked as Riku got closer.

"I'm here to meet with an Albus Dumbledore." Riku wasn't surprised when the host looked briefly startled before giving a full smile and pointing to a table off to the side. The silver haired man grinned as he gave his thanks before making his way across the crowded room to the table that he hadn't noticed before. The old wizard must be powerful to fool someone as perceptive as him. The kindly looking old wizard stood up as Riku approached. The riotous colors of the man's robes nearly made Riku wince but he pressed on regardless.

"Ah! It is a pleasure to meet, Mr. Riku." The greatest wizard in Britain said with much enthusiasm, his blue eyes twinkling briefly dazzling the silver haired man. The feeling he got from the old man was that of power and compassion, a great heart and great courage. Riku briefly wondered if Sora would turn out like this and nearly laughed at the image of Dumbledore with a Keyblade. With a surprising effort he got himself under control. He took the old wizard's hand and gave it a warm clasp as if greeting an old friend.

"It's just Riku, sir." He responded. Albus waved his hand to indicate for him to sit down. Old Tom brought a fresh pot of tea offer and warm biscuits.

"Then please call me Albus. It is not often I find myself surprised and intrigued." Albus said with his eyes twinkling once more causing the Dawn Wielder to almost have a laughing fit. Those youthful eyes reminding him of Sora so much it was uncanny. "After all, I have merely heard about Keyblade Masters, but I never got a chance to meet one."

"Well then Albus, I'm not one for long talks and all that, so I would like to get to the point." Riku said after he had taken a moment to prepare his tea and enjoy it much as the headmaster of Hogwarts was doing. Sora could chatter away about nothing for hours but Riku rarely had that patience.

"Of course. This is about Harry, isn't it?" Albus asked after he had taken a sip of his tea. His companion nodded his head.

"We are concerned about him. We have been training him independently but the problem is that he only knows his friends and family. He's been growing more depressed with the idea of leaving home and I was hoping we might be able to come up with a solution." Left unsaid was that he would strongly advise Albus to listen to him. The old wizard nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, he has been raised quite far from here, hasn't he? I would not want him to feel as if he was trapped. What would you recommend to make him feel comfortable?" his companion seemed to think about it before snapping his fingers decisively.

"I think I have the solution." As Riku mentioned his idea, the old wizard nodded his head slowly. It would kill two birds with one stone. Make Harry feel more comfortable and give him some much needed backup for when Destiny came calling. Which for poor Harry would happen sooner then he expected.

-The Day Before Departure-

Harry was not looking forward to tomorrow. The day had arrived so fast he couldn't even wrap his head around it. He was just walking around the island with his pal Marvin. The young prince was just as irritated by all of this as his 'brother'. The son of King Mickey and Queen Minnie wore a pair of simple red pants, yellow shoes, and white t-shirt with a red shirt underneath it. When he left the castle he always threw on his most comfortable clothes.

"Geez...hard to believe, huh? You get to go on your first mission and I'm stuck here!" and that was what the prince was annoyed about. Harry got his first mission before him. They were close rivals, tied at fifty to fifty in their bouts with nearly as many draws. They had already gotten into it earlier when Miranda was there. The blonde haired girl actually got annoyed that all Marvin wanted to do was spar the day away and said she had 'better things to do' and left.

"Hey, I know! You could take my place! No one would be able to tell the difference...they'd just assume I gained a cheese fetish." Harry commented idly leaving his pal to gape at him in shock.

"Oh yeah? How about the fact you look like an aviator who lost his plane?" Marvin shot back causing his buddy to laugh. "Oh yeah, yuck it up, and I'll make sure to tell Launchpad you want another crack at the simulator." The green eyed boy stared at the mouse prince in stunned horror.

"L-Launchpad...McQuack...? The guy who CRASHED the simulator?" Flying lessons from that guy would be cruel beyong belief.

"I could see it now...he's so impressed with your amazing lack of reflexes that you sends you out into space in a Gummy Ship he designed..." Marvin trails off as suddenly Harry is on him, Keyblade swinging in a wide arc. The mouse grins wildly as he swings his own Keyblade up to block. That would get Harry's head out of his funk. A nice, relaxing spar.

The two friends were little more then blurs as they shot about the sand with a wild abandon that would stun spectators except to their peers. For the rest of the island this was actually fairly normal. They were nowhere near the speeds that their parents could reach. With everything that Harry had been going through he could honestly admit how much he needed this. Marvin grinned as he could practically hear his friend's thoughts. There was one person nearby that was not thrilled about having their last day together dominated by a massive sparring match. Miranda had come back and was currently sitting up on Harry's thinking spot watching her two best friends going at it. When she sparred with Marvin or with Harry it was fun, but somehow when those two went at it she was unnerved. Watching blows being traded with reckless abandon, she just shook her head. Once again it was a close match. Without warning the two boys started glowing. She groaned as she knew what was happening. Their competitive natures were clashing as Marvin was enveloped in gold and Harry was enveloped in red.

"Lovely..." She sighed as she hopped down from the shed and got ready to fish them out of the ocean again. They were off fighting by the Paopu Tree so there was a lot of water to fall into.

Harry stared across the arena at his opponent. Marvin staring back with an equal intensity. They compressed their energies as they had been taught to.

"This is it..." Harry said. "The finishing blow..." Marvin continued. The two friends suddenly yelled as they shot across the intervening space. "Sonic Rush!" they cried out simultaneously as they struck headlong and rebounded with stunning force sending them sailing off into the water in different directions. Since Marvin was close to shore, the blonde ignored him in favor of fishing Harry out of the drink.

"Whoa...ahhhh...MAN!" Marvin howled suddenly leaving a wet Harry and an equally wet Miranda to stare at him strangely. "Now it's fifty draws! FIFTY!" He fell back, gasping for air, and beating the sand with his fists. His friends simply stared before collapsing to the sand, laughing so hard they were crying. The prince tried to hold onto his irritation, but hearing his friends laughing so hard without that thread of sadness that had present for the past week, had him laughing as well. The three of them just lay on the sand, basking in the glow of the sun. Miranda impulsively grabbing both their hands and holding them as she lay between them. It was unsure how long they had laid there until they were disturbed by a shadow hovering overhead. A loud hoot getting their attention.

"Oh! Hedwig!" Harry noticed his owl approaching, a gift from his Uncle Riku, as she seemed to be leading a moogle. The purple moogle looked ludicrous with that enormous sachel making rumors of moogles wielding spears sound plausible.

"Kupo! Special delivery!" The moogle hit the sand with a light thump before digging through his satchel. Hedwig looking at the moogle as if he were a rival (in a way he was). The three children were sitting up looking at the moogle curiously before he extracted an envelope. The envelope was green and appeared to be made of parchment causing Harry's eyes to widen. Without fanfare the moogle handed the letter to a surprised Miranda before bowing, his pom pom bouncing wildly as the moogle took off to finish his rounds. "Mognet for all your mail carrier needs!" He cried out leaving Hedwig to huff.

"Preck!" She barked causing Marvin to laugh again. His gift was understanding animals. Judging by his laughter, Harry suspected it was something dirty and didn't want to know. The only one being silent was Miranda who had torn the seal and was staring at the letter in her hands in trepidation. She finally set the letter down in her lap. When it looked like she wasn't answering, Harry poked her shoulder.

"Well?" He asked. She showed him the letter. It read 'To Miranda Strife, Beach at Destiny Islands'. His eyes skimmed the letter before returning to his blonde friend.

"You're...going to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed with a happy grin that Miranda returned. They both looked to Marvin who was staring in shock at the both of them. Just when they thought he must have been upset he gave them both a tackle hug that knocked them back to the sand.

"Our hearts are connected." The three of them said to one another. There were cheesy grins on their faces but there was a sadness in their eyes. This was the end of those peaceful summer days. Things would never be the same again, but they put on their bravest faces. They made promises that they would write and they would see each other on holidays but they knew it wouldn't be the same. For now, they were just children rolling around of the beach. Horse playing and running through the surf. Chasing Hedwig, which due to Glide was entirely possible, and High Jump.

The Wizarding World slept on that night, never suspecting that their comfortable and normal lives were about to come to a screaming end at the hands of two children.

Chapter End

Author's Notes: Well I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I had to introduce an OC since there was a definite change in events. Feel free to tell me what you think of her, but she stays regardless. I'm also not trying to write a romance either, they're eleven for crying out loud. Love it, hate it, I'm still going to write it. Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Notes: I know, I know, another chapter already. I will get back to my other fics eventually but I've been on a Harry Potter kick lately. Oh, and some things to look forward to. Cloud in Diagon Alley. 'Nuff said. I also went back and looked at the last chapter and I would like to apologize. Harry has black hair (too much Sora on the brain). I'll make sure to not do that again.

Harry Potter and the Legendary Keyblade

Chapter 3: Diagon or Bust

"This is SO cool."

Those words were the first to leap out of young Harry's mouth as he stared in open-mouthed wonder at the sight before him. It was the first time that his parents had taken him to their "mission command", the base hidden on the Destiny Islands where they recieved their missions. To the rest of the islanders all they say was the place beneath the tree, but when his parents and his uncle held their Keyblades out a door appeared. It was a door the likes he had never seen before. It was beautiful with simple lines and clean edges. The door gave off a feeling of contentment as if it was satisfied. He looked to Miranda who was also staring in wonder at the door that had magically appeared.

"If they're this amazed at a door just wait 'til they see the rest." The man in the black coat said with a grin. His youthful green eyes gazing with open amusement at the children's reactions earning him a hearty slap to the shoulder by the brunette woman standing beside him.

"Stop teasing the children. Sometimes I think you take for granted that they've never had a mission before, Riku." The beautiful young woman with brilliant blue eyes told the grey haired young man. Her outfit consisting of a simple pink skirt and white blouse combo with a black vest. Under the skirt was a pair of bike shorts and on her feet were a pair of comfortable sandals that strapped halfway up her calves.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! We gotta pick up Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa from Radiant Garden!" The third adult (?) waved his arms frantically, his earnest voice full of enthusiasm, and even more worry. One did not keep Cloud waiting. Period. His outfit was standard mission attire. He still wore his black drive outfit with pride but over time minor changes were made. Around his biceps he now wore black bandanas to keep the sweat from running down his arms. His shoes actually fit him now. There had been a fight when Kairi and Riku tried to get him to change his shoes. All it took was for Harry to put a nail through the excess toe space and pin him to the floor for him to realize it might be time for a change.

"If we keep Dad waiting he's gonna be soooo ticked." Miranda stated with absolute certainty. Whereas Squall, Riku, and even Sora mellowed with age, her father had not. If not he could be downright stubborn in ways not even a bulldog could match. That seemed to remind everyone that they were standing around staring at a door. Admittedly it was a nice door. It was a pretty blue color and it was illuminated by some inner light, but it was still a door. The raven haired boy at her side sighed dramatically and pointed his Keyblade at the door. A beam of light shot from the tip and struck the door causing it to open. The sound drawing the looks of his family as he and the blonde just strolled through the door.

"Upstaged by children." Riku stated with an unreadable expression.

"They grow up so fast." Kairi said while wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Now I know how Merlin, Cid, and Leon used to feel when I'd show 'em up." Sora said with his arms folded across his chest.

"HURRY UP!" The twin cries reminding the adults that they had fallen behind.

-Inside the Base-

The inside of the base was much different then the normal cavern. Mirande offhandedly commenting on how much it looked like the lab in Radiant Garden. Harry had been there before, but normally he went by other means. Uncle Riku was the supreme master of the dark portals. His friend Miranda would get dropped off by grandpa Cid in his Gummy Ship. There was no need for them to ever go to the base. Just another thing that would get under Marvin's skin the raven haired boy thought ruefully. He was brought out of his musings by the sight that greeted them at the end of the hall.

It was an enormous room that the hallway emptied out into. Along each of the walls were different devices and gizmos that neither Harry nor Miranda even knew what to do with. The far wall was dominated by a massive computer complete with some strange 'eye' device off to the side. Even Harry knew what that was, it was in case they were called on a mission to Space Paranoids. A similar terminal was at Radiant Garden. It was even possible to travel from this corner of the digital world to the other terminal through there but the way was incredibly difficult if Tron wasn't there. The center of the room was clearly a training area with different weapons on racks and several safety monitoring devices. Footsteps were heard behind them reminding them that the adults were there as well.

"We're not...going through the digital corridor...are we?" Miranda looked back at Kairi with trepidation. She was always up for a challenge but running flat out into a security drone was not on her itinerary. The lovely woman laughed softly, ruffling the blonde's hair fondly.

"No dear. We're taking our ship." She informed the girl. Sora could be heard muttering something about "And get her mom's mad at us too? Nuh uh...those two are worse then Xemnas, Xehanort, and Maleficent combined" followed a resoundingly meaty slap. Most likely Riku shutting his friend up before the centrail woman in their lives killed them both. Harry agreed with his dad's assesment regardless. Kairi drew her Keyblade and pointed it to the center of the room. The weapon in her hand still resembled her original Keyblade in terms of the flower motif but it had gained an appearance similar to Rumbling Rose crossed with Sleeping Lion. It was a lovely silver cross with silver handguard with coiling red roses and indigo tulips. Harry always liked his mother's Ultimate Keychain over his father's. A faint fragrance of flowers accompanied the release of her Keyblade as a spark was fired from the tip causing the room to tilt and almost swirl in on itself.

The children stared as a new room materialized around them resembling a Gummy Ship hangar. Revealed in the center of the room was a giant Gummy Ship in the shape of a sleek arrow with the words "Trinity Ex" stenciled in black script just under the canopy.. Sora wanted something that looked cool, Riku wanted power, and Kairi just wanted it to get there in one piece. She wasn't picky. The result was a pure silver ship with two teeny ships that was capable of withstanding the fiercest assault. The guns it possessed were cleverly concealed so as not to ruin the aerodynamics.

"Show off." Sora said to his wife good-naturedly. Kairi was far more mature then her husband so she settled for simply scrunching her nose up at him and sticking out her tongue. When he wiggled his eyebrows at her, Riku just palmed his face in exasperation. Sometimes he wasn't sure who the children were amongst them. The byplay went almost completely unnoticed by the kids.

"They're doing it again." Miranda said to Harry with a sweatdrop.

"We're late." Harry deadpanned to the "mature" adults resulting in a mass panic. Before the kids knew what was happening they were on the ship, strapped in, and already off into space without a backward glance. Okay, he lied, but he was sure they'd forgive him. Being told they were late wasn't as bad as being late.

-Radiant Garden-

"They're late." Stated a powerfully built but slender blonde haired man with spiked up hair that resembled a chocobo's feathers. He was dressed in a black shirt with a black pauldron over his left shoulder with a ribbon tied around the bicep. The pants were baggy and easy to move around in. His footwear was steel toed boots for durability. His blue eyes held an unearthly glow from the augmentations he went through but it was easy to mistake that glow as irritation. When they were solid cerulean then it was time to worry. He folded his arms over his chest with a faint huff.

"No, they're not. They have a long way to travel and you know that. Getting to Radiant Garden from the Destiny Islands is an endurance test even for the Trinity Ex." said a lovely brown haired woman with doe-like eyes and a serene expression. Her hair spilled down her back from the low ponytail tied into a braid with pink ribbons. She wore a simple pink dress that exposed her arms and came to mid calf length with strappy sandals on her feet. A slender hand is placed on the man's forearm drawing his attention.

"I still would have liked to see our daughter more this summer. She barely spends any time with us." A woman with long dark hair and warm eyes states as she folds her well toned arms under her considerable bust. She was dressed in a black vest with a sleeveless white shirt underneath, a black belt around her slender waist, and wearing what looked like black shorts under a black apron. A requirement since she owned a bar. The pouty look on her face was at odds with her mature appearance.

Aerith looked torn. Cloud was miserable, Tifa was miserable, and she wasn't happy either. Their baby girl was going away on her first mission to a place that made Hojo's lab look pleasant. The wizarding world was full of hatred, strife, and intolerance. They were deliberately backwards and proud of it. "Stubborn, inbred bastards." She thought to herself. Suddenly she realized that both her lovers were staring at her in open-mouthed shock.

"I...uh...said that out loud...didn't I?" She asked in a small voice, blushing cutely. The innocent image totally at odds with her earlier statement. The two simply nodded their heads in stupified wonder. That seemed to remind them about where their child was going. Cloud's eyes took on an unholy light as darkness wrapped around him, the phantom image of his black wing manifesting slowly as his rage slowly took hold. An almost maniacal smile gracing his face before a sudden blow to the back of the head brought him back to his senses. Rubbing his head ruefully, he gives his wife Tifa a faintly reproving look.

"You're giving us the creeps." She stated with a raised eyebrow, Aerith actually hiding behind her. Before he can retort, a flash of light and white smoke fills the area as a figure stealthily lands in a crouch with another figure standing at the ready beside them. The smoke slowly dissipates revealing the form of Kunoichi Extraordinaire, Yuffie, with her husband the Gunblade Master, Squall. She was dressed in a tight black t-shirt exposing her midriff, wearing cargo shorts and black shinobi sandals. Her short brown hair held back by a white headband with a massive eight-pointed star on her back her husband had made for her, Orochi. Squall, despite his protests, was dressed in a tight black t-shirt as well wearing sandstone colored khakis and similar sandals to his wife. His gunblade, Lionheart, resting at his waist.

"Oh look...it's the twin terrors, Ninja One and Ninja Two." Cloud deadpanned as if this were an everyday occurence, which it was. Squall scratched the back of his head, his own shaggy brown hair pulled back with a bandanna as well, trying not to look self concious. If he had known that Yuffie was some kind of weird outfit coordinator he would have thought twice about marrying her (still would have anyway but it was the principal of the thing).

"Hey to you too, Cloud." The Greatest Kunoichi in Radiant Garden (her being the only one didn't dampen her enthusiasm) stated with a cheeky grin. The blonde haired man looked over to his fellow swordsman with a look of sympathy. His brown haired friend simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey. They're not here yet?" Squall asked. Since Miranda was the only kid born amongst their group so far she was almost community property. The blonde child had far more love in her childhood then her parents and extended family did. She didn't know the hardships they had gone through. Was she spoiled? No one would dare suggest that. Her parents shook their heads.

"They're going to be dealing with wizards, huh? No materia to steal is there? Would have made things easier..." Yuffie sighed. She gave her 'niece' shinobi training but the girl still prefered up front combat and heavy weapons. Stealing their materia though would have been a snap.

"They do have wands." Her husband said with a faint smirk. Cloud looked pleased to realize that these magic users had a weakness.

"She's also going to have Harry with her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her." Tifa pointed out. Ever since those two met they were as close as Sora and Kairi, much to their parents' amusement. A flash of blue smoke heralds the arrival of the last two of the Radiant Garden Commitee. A tall man of great age and wisdom appeared with his wand in hand. Dressed from head to toe in sky blue in the traditional robes and pointed hat, the white haired and bearded man commanded respect without trying. Merlin was far too kind to do that, but he was just as quick to blast a foe into vapor as any of them. The man beside him with his slicked back whitish blonde hair with goggles on his head, chewing on a twig, and wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his powerful upper body with a mechanic's belt and denim pants was more likely to kill someone who looked at him crosseyed.

"Ah good, we're right on time." Merlin said with a cheerful smile as he waved at his younger friends. Cid simply muttered before spitting off to the side. It was an old scene. They were like the original odd couple if one had been slightly daffy and the other slightly deranged. Despite numerous jokes to the contrary they were just friends. Cid was even seeing someone from one of the other worlds they had visited. As strange as that was, the woman in question was younger then he was. She was closer to Aerith's age.

"Awww...does Cid miss his honey?" Yuffie bounced over to the 'old-timer' while throwing an arm around his shoulders companionably. The look he sent her way had her scurrying for the safety of her husband. Which was dubious protection at best given that Cid was meaner then even Dragon Maleficent.

Further conversation was interupted by the appearance of five figures in a swirl of green lights that coallesced at their feet in a large glowing circle. The Save Point was the most convenient way to get back to the ship without having to go the hangar first. Before the blonde girl could even get a word out she was engulfed in twin hugs from both of her mothers. She clearly loved them both but that didn't stop her from looking smothered. The raven haired boy at her side simply shook his head with a smirk earning him a muffled 'traitor' from his friend. Cloud looked over their heads at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The trio gulped a bit in apprehension that cleared when he came over with his hand out. After the greetings were out of the way, everyone looked to where Miranda was still smothered in her mothers' arms.

"A little help here." She sounded a little desperate drawing some chuckles from her family. Yuffie walked over calmly before lashing out with pinpoint strikes, tagging both Aerith and Tifa, causing them to seize up and flop to the ground. Squall raised an eyebrow at what his wife had done.

"What? I just hit their temporary paralysis points." the kunoichi said without a trace of regret in her voice. Cloud simply shook his head as the two of them slowly got back to their feet giving Yuffie identical glares.

"I am sooooo embarassed..." Miranda says with a sigh as she slumps forward as if burdened by the weight of "immature parents". Harry simply pats her on the shoulder in shared misery. His parents could be pretty bad too. The three "adults" that had come with the children were smiling at the scene before them. Radiant Garden was as much a home to them as the Destiny Islands. They had scheduled things so that they would have some time before lift off. They would be staying in Radiant Garden for the night before heading for Diagon Alley the next day. Due to some help from Dumbledore, they had a special Navi Gummy enchanted to guide them to their destination.

The farewell party lasted well into the night. Tears were shed and promises were made. At one point a surprise visitor had shown up. She was beautiful with wild black hair that went down her back with tanned skin and a wicked gleam in her eye. She was dressed in a blue sari with a tight black tank top to cover the important parts with sandals gracing her feet. The way she introduced herself was to simply walk up to Cid and lay a kiss on him that would have scorched a red dragon. None of them had met Cid's girlfriend before, honestly they thought he made her up, but here she was and clearly real. The woman gave them a smirk as the two finally came up for air that Cid matched. The general consensus was "How did Cid get a girlfriend like THAT?"

"Hey luv, yer friends seem t'be starin'." The woman spoke with an Australian accent and a cocky smirk. The hairs were standing up on everyone's neck as they thought "Oh crap, there's TWO of them!"

"Heh...never seen a lady like you before. They're loss. Everyone, this is Oerba Yun Fang from Gran Pulse. You think you lil' punks fought tough stuff? She's done worse then that." Cid puffed out his chest in pride. The only ones unaffected by the aura of unease the adults were putting out was the children. Harry and Miranda took to her almost immediately. Kick butt, take names, and never take prisoners? She was only too happy to tell them about her accomplishments. She was a l'Cie. Someone imbued with powerful magic to accomplish their goals.

"You can summon Bahamut!" Harry gaped in astonishment. The woman grinned before ruffling his hair. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as the party wound down. No one wanted it to end but if they were going to be gone at first light they needed to rest. That night, Harry was on the cot next to Miranda's bed in the Strife residence. Miranda was dressed in a black teeshirt that was clearly her dad's while Harry was in the most unusual pajamas. They were red, green, and gold. The young girl almost winced when she saw them.

"You look like a Christmas ornament." She informed him causing him to look at her funny before shrugging.

"Uncle Jack gave them to me for Halloween last year." That explained everything. Jack Skellington was obsessed with Christmas while his friend Santa Claus was developing a taste for Halloween. One of the mashed up ideas they had was sending gifts at Halloween. Harry wasn't going to argue over a chance to get more gifts.

"Gotcha...hey what did you think of Fang?" The young blonde asked as she lay down on her bed, nestling into the covers tiredly.

"She's definitely...interesting." Harry finally said after several moments of thought. "I like her...but it's almost like being next to a flame. Too close and you get burnt." His friend hummed lightly in thought before agreeing.

"Still, Uncle Cid seems happy." That was something they could both agree on. "We'd better get to bed...we got a long trip tomorrow." The young Keyblade bearer grumbled but couldn't disagree. It was with thoughts of the party and their mission to the Wizarding World that the two of them went to sleep.

-Diagon Alley-

The trip by Gummy Ship was a long one for all parties involved. The ship was rather large but it wasn't big enough to allow five adults and two children to be comfortable. At least everyone was mature enough not to complain. Well, either maturity or fear of Cloud, but that is neither here nor there. Diagon Alley was just as Riku had described it. It was a beautiful and wonderful looking place that brought to mind for Sora images of Traverse Town. Kairi was reminded of the Radiant Garden of her youth which brought a smile to her face.

"It sort of reminds me of Radiant Garden...only more crowded." Cloud commented with an almost contented air. He didn't notice, or not care, that some of the shoppers were giving him a rather wide berth. Even when he was in a good mood he tended to intimidate people. Aerith and Tifa just shook their heads at his obliviousness. Some of the stares could have had to do with the two beautiful women each holding one of his arms as they walked.

"So we are meeting...Albus Dumbledore...? Right. At the Leaky Cauldron." Aerith confirmed. Riku nodded his head.

"That's right. Apparently he's decided to help us out personally. Personally I think he's just curious about people from other worlds." The Dawn Wielder replied while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. The aura of the place was affecting him as much as the others. Diagon Alley seemed liked such a pleasant place that it was hard to maintain his hard facade.

"I thought this world was a mess, but this place feels so bright..." Sora said with a note of confusion. Kairi beamed at him.

"That's because not every beast shows it's claws and fangs." The Keyblade Mistress told her husband with a smirk. The seasoned adventurers acknowledged that there was a great deal of truth to what she said. Even the World that Never Was didn't show it's worst face immediately. That had the desired effect of getting everyone back on track. The only ones not affected were the children.

"Don't get too far ahead of us!" Tifa called out to them. The two children turned to look back before sighing with slumping shoulders.

"It's our mission and they're giving us orders..." Miranda griped as she folded her arms over her chest, sinking into an adorable pout. Harry just put his hands behind his head with a gusty sigh.

"Yeah but remember what Dad said...always listen to experience. He ignored that advice and what happened?" He and Miranda had grown up on stories of the adventures of the Keyblade Masters. There were a lot of mistakes in those stories, almost always caused by someone not listening when they should, so it became drilled into their heads to always listen to the words of experience. Just because Harry quoted his dad didn't mean he liked it any more than she did.

Little did the two children know just how far outside their parents' experience all of this actually was or just how far they would be tested in the coming days. For now, they were just two children about to embark on a wondrous journey. For now that is enough.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: No this story is not dead. Sorry that it took so long to get this out but life is kicking my ass badly. I barely have any time to myself anymore but I am determined to see this through. Next chapter will be the trainride and the sorting. No, the children will not both be going to Hufflepuff. 


End file.
